


Dessert Only Date

by danrdarrenc



Series: Date Night In A Jar [10]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc





	Dessert Only Date

"I wish we could do something for her," Sonny said, coming out of Arianna’s bedroom and sitting down on the couch next to Will.

"She just had her tonsils out," Will answered, linking their fingers together. "I’m not sure we can do anything except give her some ice cream."

"That’s it!" Sonny said enthusiastically. Will jumped slightly at Sonny’s unexpected shout. "We’ll have ice cream for dinner."

Will blinked at him.

"If we have just ice cream too, she won’t feel so bad," Sonny explained.

"Yeah. Okay," Will agreed. He got off the couch and walked over to the freezer, Sonny behind him. Will pulled out a bucket of chocolate and a bucket of vanilla ice cream while Sonny took three dishes out of the cabinet.

Will dumped one scoop of each flavor into each of the bowls and grabbed three spoons out of the drawer. He replaced the cartons of ice cream back in the freezer and then placed the spoons and bowls on a tray.

He followed Sonny to Ari’s bedroom and Sonny knocked on the door. “Ari? Sweetpea, we have a surprise for you,” Sonny said, as he pushed the door open.

When they walked in, she was sitting on her bed curled up under the covers, her teddy bear cuddled up to her chest, and a scowl on her face. “We know you weren’t looking forward to not having dinner with us,” Will said, walking over to the bed and placing the tray on her bed. He sat down carefully on one side while Sonny sat down on the other. “So we thought that the three of us would just have ice cream for dinner.”

She was only ten but she already had Sami’s I’m-going-kill-you stare down to a science. But after a minute, she realized that they were telling the truth and she loosened her grip on the stuffed bear, as a small smile spread across her face. She silently picked up the spoon nearest her with her little hand and stuck it in the bowl right in front of her.

Will and Sonny grinned at each other, successful in their plan, and dug into their own bowls of ice cream.


End file.
